


Snapshots

by CQS



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQS/pseuds/CQS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some snapshots of Merlin and Uther and their relationship. Some chapters are extremely porny, some are a little shmoopy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Desk

Merlin loved Uther’s desk. It was a large mahogany piece that was bigger than was strictly necessary, but it had the benefit of having an ample amount of legroom and a full front so you could not see what was underneath it.

 

And what was currently underneath it was Merlin, crouched in the space, his back against the front panel, waiting for Uther to return from the toilet. He had been visiting the older man earlier but had been dismissed due to a meeting Uther had in a few minutes with the young CEO of a new start-up company he was planning to acquire. Merlin had taken his time gathering his things, and Uther had excused himself to his private water closet, trusting the younger man to show himself out. However Merlin had stashed his coat and bag in the coat closet and slipped under the desk, smiling gleefully.

 

Merlin heard the water closet door open and shut and an almost simultaneous knock on Uther’s outer door. Uther called his consent, and Merlin heard his assistant’s voice telling him that his next appointment had just entered the building and would be up in a minute. Merlin knew he had to time this perfectly, if Uther found him too early, he would send him away before he could carry out his plan.

 

Merlin had been fantasizing about Uther’s desk ever since he first saw it. He fantasized about Uther bending him over it and fucking him into oblivion, about Uther laying him out and teasing him until he was a shivering wreck, about crouching under it and sucking Uther off while he worked. Merlin had told the older man about these fantasies, but no matter how much he begged, and how many times he came round the office in the tight jeans that he knew Uther secretly loved, he had always refused, telling Merlin that his office was a place of business and that business did not mix well with pleasure. Merlin had been disappointed but could think of no way to force Uther into playing out one of his fantasies.

 

Until now.

 

He could hear Uther moving around the room. He heard the clink of glasses and the sound of liquid being poured. Then Merlin watched as the desk chair was pulled back and Uther’s legs appeared in front of him. The desk was so big that even when Uther’s chair was pushed all the way in, there was still plenty of room for Merlin. He tried to breath as silently as possible despite the fact that his heart was now racing in anticipation of what he was about to do. He waited until he could hear Uther’s assistant through the door greeting what must be his next appointment before he reached out and placed a hand on Uther’s thigh.

 

He heard a low gasp above him and smiled as he heard his lover’s deep voice say, “You wicked, wicked boy,” just before the door opened.

 

Uther knew he was trapped the moment he felt that hand on his thigh. Merlin had been begging him to fuck him in his office since he had first visited. But he had always refused because he knew that if he did, he would never be able to get any work done in there again. He still had trouble having dinner at the dining room table in his own home without getting hard after that night he had spread Merlin out before his place at the head of the table and feasted on his body until the boy was shuddering and begging to come.

 

But now he was cornered. He couldn’t get rid of Merlin or stop him from what Uther knew he was planning to do without drawing the attention of his appointment. Merlin mercifully allowed him to stand up and shake the young man’s hand across the large desk, but when they both sat down Uther knew he was not going to stand up again during the meeting as his lover’s hands went straight to his belt buckle.

 

Merlin grinned broadly to himself as he undid Uther’s trousers silently, popping the button and unzipping the fly tooth by tooth, drawing it out while his thumb drew circles in the other man’s thigh. He was eager to get his lover’s cock in his mouth, but he knew there was nothing that got Uther harder than being teased through his pants.

 

Merlin took his time, first rubbing at the silk of his lover’s pants, then tonguing the head of his cock through the fabric, trying to practically suck the precum he knew was leaking out of it through the silk. He was amazed at how Uther was able to carry on a conversation like this, but underneath the table, Merlin could see Uther’s left hand on his knee, his nails digging into his trousers as if he were trying to channel every potential moan and gasp into the action. Merlin smiled at this and kept his fingers rubbing at the shaft while he leaned over and pressed a kiss to each one of the clenched knuckles, effectively earning a gasp of surprise from Uther as the hand unclenched, allowing Merlin to quickly wrap his lips around the index finger and suck and nip for a moment before returning his attentions between Uther’s legs.

 

Merlin heard him make some excuse about the pains of old age when his appointment asked him what was wrong, to which Merlin grinned even wider. Despite his graying hair, Uther was not _that_ old and had no such pains to speak of, at least judging by the way he’d pounded Merlin into the mattress several times last night.

 

The younger man decided to up the ante a bit and pulled the elastic of Uther’s pants down, freeing his cock and balls and giving the head an experimental lick. Uther’s fingers quickly curled in Merlin’s hair, gripping tightly as Merlin continued to administer kitten licks up and down his lover’s shaft, briefly swirling his tongue around the glistening head of his dick and sucking hard before releasing it completely to pay more attention to his balls.

 

Merlin sensed the slight change in Uther’s voice as he mouthed at his heavy sack, though he doubted the man he was speaking to did. He licked and sucked, paying particular attention to the place just behind them that he knew from experience was extra sensitive.

 

Merlin could tell the meeting was coming to an end, and he knew he only had maybe a minute more of free reign before Uther would be able to confront him which could either go very well or very badly. Giving one last licking suck to Uther’s sack, he wrapped his hand around the base of Uther’s dick before plunging the entire thing into his throat and swallowing.

 

Uther let out an involuntary moan that he managed to cover up with a cough as Merlin sucked as hard as he could, breathing through his nose.

 

“Well, I’ll have the papers drawn up this afternoon and couriered over to you in the morning,” he heard him say. “It was nice doing business with you.”

 

Merlin heard footsteps walking away from the desk and the sound of the door opening and shutting before the cock disappeared from his mouth as Uther pushed his chair away from the desk.

 

“You think you’re clever, don’t you, boy?” Uther asked as Merlin crawled out from under the desk. “If you wish to leave with those clothes in one piece I suggest you dispose of them now before I rip them off you.”

 

Merlin stripped hurriedly as Uther picked up the phone and told his assistant that he was not to be disturbed. Then he swept everything off one side of the desk onto the floor (luckily it was just papers and pens), before grabbing a naked Merlin by the waist and laying him back on the leather top of his desk.

 

He pushed the younger man’s knees to his chest so he could see his quivering opening, smiling as he saw that there was a piece of stainless steel nestled between the two perfectly rounded cheeks.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been up to the past few weeks,” Uther said as he started to push and pull the plug in and out of Merlin’s hole, making the other man keen and squirm. “Coming around here every other day after class with those jeans that look like they’re _painted_ on. Practically _fellating_ your writing utensils as you pretend to work and dropping far more things than usual just so you can bend over to pick them up.” He pulled the plug completely free and replaced it with his fingers.

 

“Already wet and ready for me,” he said with a triumphant smile. “Tell me, have you had this in all day or did you slip it in just before you came?”

 

Merlin shook as Uther’s fingers attacked his prostate relentlessly. “Since you left this morning. I’ve been half hard all day, sitting at the back of class, rocking back and forth, daydreaming about your cock.”

 

Uther drew in a shuddering breath. “You naughty boy,” he murmured, leaning down to give Merlin’s now rock-hard cock a long lick. “I don’t pay for your education just so you can act like a common whore. Tell me, did anyone see you?”

 

Merlin gasped and whined as one hand plucked at his nipples while the other continued to rub at his prostate. “The back row was empty except for me, but sometimes Arthur would look back at me like he knew exactly what I was doing, but I couldn’t help it; it felt so good.”

 

“Did that make you harder? Knowing my son is now well aware of what a little slut you are, if he didn’t already know.”

 

“Yes,” Merlin moaned, a blush creeping up his chest.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Uther withdrew his fingers and lined up his dick with the younger man’s entrance.

 

Merlin smiled wickedly. “That time on the dining room table . . . and the next night we had dinner with—” Merlin was cut off by an involuntary moan as Uther thrust hard into him.

 

Uther remembered that night well. It was the first time he had introduced Merlin to his children. Despite how much he had tried to hide it, he had been incredibly nervous for the occasion. None of his children had ever known Uther’s proclivity for boys. Uther never fully acknowledged it himself besides a few locker-room fumblings during college and university. He had been married twice, both times to women who were younger, but still within a socially acceptable age-range. For him to introduce to his children a boy that was young enough to be his own son (indeed, he and Arthur were the same age and happened to attend the same uni) was something that had come as a surprise to all of them.

 

Gaping age difference aside, Uther need not have worried about his children accepting Merlin. Morgana, who so rarely liked anyone, especially people she didn’t know, warmed up to Merlin right away. As for Arthur and Mordred: his oldest had been gazing at Merlin with an almost hungry expression all night, listening to him speak and gesture with those wonderfully elegant fingers and beautifully expressive face, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to bend Merlin over the table and fuck him into oblivion; his youngest, on the other hand, had watched Merlin with something akin to hero worship, marveling at his quick wit and sharp mind, and appearing to want to sink to his knees and swallow Merlin’s cock whole. In the meantime, between trying to follow the conversation and considering how wrong it was that he had the urge to strike his own sons for the looks they were giving _his_ lover, he found himself constantly having flashbacks to the day before, where he and Merlin had taken advantage of the fact that it was the weekend and therefore the manor staff had the day off and christened most of the downstairs, including the table they were currently eating at.

 

The combination of that memory and the current situation had Uther ramming fast and hard into the pliant body beneath him. “You’d better come fast, boy,” he growled, “because after that stunt you just pulled this is the last time your going to have my cock in your tight ass for a while.” Uther reached down to stroke his lover triggering Merlin’s orgasm.

 

He shook and moaned as he squirted copious amounts of milky white fluid onto his chest and stomach and his insides clenched and unclenched erratically, causing Uther to lose control and release inside the tight, wet warmth.

 

Uther pulled out and collapsed backwards into his desk chair. “And to think that just a year ago you were a innocent virgin who blushed at the mere mention of cock.”

 

Merlin smiled widely, and stretched out his legs, which had been pushed up to his chest for the past few minutes. “Mmm, I blame you for corrupting my delicate virgin sensibilities.”

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath before Uther stood up and began to refasten his trousers.

 

“Will you be home for dinner?” Merlin asked, running his bare foot up and down Uther’s thigh.

 

“I’m not sure,” Uther said, sitting back down in his chair while Merlin slid slowly off the desk and began to redress after cleaning his front with some Kleenex from the box still on the desk with the phone and lamp. “I have a lot of work to do today, and I’m already behind because _someone_ decided to be greedy with my time.”

 

“Mmm, yes,” Merlin murmured as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Sucking your dick and giving you a mind-blowing orgasm in the middle of the day . . . it was so selfish of me.”

 

“I believe it was your complete inability to not act like a needy little cockslut for eight hours that made you greedy.”

 

Merlin smiled wickedly and stalked over to Uther, straddling his lap on the large leather chair. “Well, forgive me father, for I have sinned. What may I do to earn my Lord’s forgiveness?”

 

Uther groaned and kissed him only stopping when he felt Merlin’s already hardening cock grinding against him. “You’re insatiable aren’t you?”

 

Merlin grinned but didn’t stop thrusting.

 

“Stop.” Uther grabbed his hips and forced him to cease the movements. “I don’t have time for this right now.”

 

Merlin gave an exaggerated sigh and climbed off. “Fine then,” he said as he walked towards the coat closet to retrieve his things. “I suppose I’ll just call Arthur and see if he’d like to hang out.”

 

Uther’s head snapped up from where it had drifted to the mess he had made on the floor. “You will not!” Merlin knew Uther was irrationally jealous of his son. Well, perhaps not so irrationally. Arthur was not only young and handsome and age-appropriate, he and Merlin also happened to have a great deal in common, and there was no doubt in anyone’s mind, besides perhaps Merlin’s for whatever reason, that Arthur would make a more appropriate partner for the younger man. Though Merlin would admit that he did feel an amount of sexual attraction to Arthur (he’d have to be dead below the waist if he didn’t), he never saw their relationship as anything more than friendly (despite Arthur’s obvious interest otherwise). But he still loved to tease Uther with the prospect.

 

Uther got up from his chair and stalked over to Merlin, pushing him against the door of the closet. “If I come home to find Arthur there for any reason besides dire emergency, I will turn your arse so red, you won’t be able to sit down for a week,” he growled.

 

Merlin smiled at his success at riling his lover up, though it abruptly faded when Uther leaned down and nipped a little harder than what could be considered gentle at his neck before turning around and retreating to his desk.

 

“I expect all your homework and activities, _none_ of which should involve _either_ of my sons, to be completed by eight o’clock, when I will be home to punish you for your greediness.”

 

Merlin couldn’t help smiling at the regal air his lover held, and promptly bowed his head. “Yes, my Lord,” he said before turning and leaving the office. 


	2. More Than A Kept Boy

“Dammit, Merlin! How can you be so stupid? Do you honestly think a man like Uther Pendragon has any interest in you other than sex?”

 

“You arsehole! You’re telling me that I’m essentially worthless if I’m not riding some guy’s cock?”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Merlin.”

 

“Oh yes you did. You think that just because he’s old enough to be my father, there’s no way he could ever see me as anything other than a piece of ass.”

 

“That’s right, Merlin, he is old enough to be your father. Did you never consider that this whole relationship may be you trying to fill the hole—”

 

“Don’t you dare start that Psychology 101 crap with me. So what if I’m subconsciously trying to supplement my lack of a father figure growing up. I’m not an idiot. I’m not in an abusive relationship or anything. Uther’s good to me, and he makes me happy.”

 

“He throws money at you and you think that’s the same as caring.”

 

“That’s not what I said, you idiot. Yes, he pays for my tuition, not to mention a year’s rent on this place, which I didn’t hear _you_ complaining about by the way. But it’s not like he’s hiding me away in his manor. All of London knows about us, and his family. We’ve been together for almost a year.”

 

“And in that year you’ve become entirely dependent on him. He pays for everything, you practically live with him. You spend almost every night over there . . .”

 

“Forgive me for wanting to spend my nights getting my brains fucked out in the most comfortable bed ever rather than lying alone on that tiny mattress,” Merlin said, pointing towards his room.

 

“But you don’t get it Merlin. You talk about him like a boyfriend or a lover but you’re not. You’re just a . . . a kept boy!”

 

Merlin’s eyes went wide and he gaped, unable to believe his best friend had really just said that to him. He grabbed the duffel he had already packed and whirled around. “You can call me when you’re ready to apologize,” he said. “Until then I think I just go spend time with my sugardaddy who by the way, is not only rich but fit, gorgeous, has the sex drive and stamina of a man half his age, and a cock that looks like it was chiselled by Michelangelo but with the added benefit of being fucking huge!” He slammed the door as hard as he could behind him and ran down the hall before Will could stop him.

 

* * *

 

Uther found Merlin curled up on the couch in the library when he got home. It was always the first place Uther checked as he knew it was probably Merlin’s favourite room in the house besides, perhaps, the bedroom. The boy raised his face to Uther in greeting when he heard him enter, and Uther could immediately tell that Merlin had been crying.

 

“What is wrong?” Uther asked, leaning over Merlin’s form and caressing his cheek, swiping his thumb under one red-rimmed eye.

 

“It’s nothing,” Merlin insisted, dipping his face back down to look at the book in his lap.

 

Uther caught his chin and forced it back up so he could see his lover’s face clearly. “You cannot hide anything from me, Merlin, so I suggest you tell me what happened before I start assuming.”

 

Merlin sighed and closed the book, laying it on the high table behind the couch. “I had a fight with Will. He said something . . . it got to me. It’s nothing really.”

 

Uther had never met Will. Merlin had told him all about his roommate and childhood friend, and Uther had gathered from his stories that the boy was very protective of Merlin, a quality Uther admired in anyone who had it. Unfortunately, and understandably, Will’s protectiveness of his best friend also translated into a fierce disapproval of his relationship with Uther, something the older man knew was a sore spot between the two young men.

 

“Do you want to tell me what it was?”

 

“Not particularly.”

 

“Merlin, I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong,” Uther said sternly.

 

“You sound like a parent.”

 

“I am a parent.”

 

“Well, you’re not _my_ parent. You don’t _have_ to help me when I have a problem.”

 

“No, but I _want_ to help you, and I always get what I want.”

 

Merlin let his lips curl upwards a little at that last comment. Uther was like a medieval king, always insistent that he get his way in every aspect of his life.

 

Merlin sighed and bit his lip before saying, “He called me a kept boy. Said you didn’t have any interest in me besides sex, and that you would dump my arse soon for something newer and shinier.

 

Uther stood up abruptly, looking down at Merlin’s curled-up figure on the couch. “Look at me, Merlin, because I’m only going to say this once.”

 

Merlin lifted his eyes to Uther’s obediently, almost shivering under the intense stare Uther gave him.

 

“No arse, not even one as nice as yours, is worth keeping around as long as we’ve been together if it is attached to anything less than an incredibly wonderful person. My time is very valuable and I do not waste any of it on people who are boring or stupid or irritating. That means that if I had someone whom I was only interested in sexually, they would not be allowed access to my house at all hours of the day and night, they would not share meals with me, they would never meet my family, nor would they accompany me to business functions, and they would certainly not be permitted to waltz into my office whenever they damn well please for the sole purpose of distracting me with suggestive smiles and sparkling eyes that make me want to quit my job, take my private plane and start exploring the world with said person.

 

“That person that I only wanted to fuck wouldn’t be the kind of person that can light an entire room with a smile, or that can charm my business associates no matter what the topic of conversation, or captivate my children with any anecdote. That person would not be selfless, nor would they always manage to see the good in others, and they certainly wouldn’t want to spend time with me when they have much better-looking and more age-appropriate prospects while never asking for anything in return and only accepting any kind of gift when forced or when it would benefit others.

 

“So I must conclude, Merlin, that since you are not the kind of person who lacks those qualities, that you are far more than a kept boy.”

 

Merlin felt a tear escape the corner of his eye as he stood up and flung himself at Uther. He knew Uther wasn’t good with grand displays of emotion or words of affection, but in between the lines, Merlin knew that that had been Uther’s way of telling him that he loved him.

 

They stayed like that for several minutes, Uther holding the younger boy while Merlin fought back tears.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Uther said after a while.

 

Merlin nodded into the older man’s shoulder, and pulled back a little, nodding again so Uther could see him.

 

“Good,” Uther said, “because I want you in my study in five minutes. I still have to punish you for distracting me earlier today.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. As stated in the summary this is just random snapshots of a modern day Merlin/Uther relationship. I don't have anything really specific in mind for future chapters so feel free to request scenes you may want to see that could fit into this context.


End file.
